All The Things She Liked To Do
by AccioLoki
Summary: Little Drabbles about what Brittany liked to do. Pairing is Bruce/OC Brittany : Enjoy!
1. Coffee

She liked to steal his coffee. Bruce Banner would be sitting alone at a table, and she would walk by, taking his coffee with her. After the third time, he finally stopped her. "Why do you keep taking my coffee?" She smiled, and answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because I like the same coffee you do, so, instead of buying my own, I just take yours."

Bruce chuckled. "What's your name?" Taking a seat across from him, she replied, "Brittany. Brittany Taylor. And you?" Bruce stuck a hand out. "Bruce Banner. Doctor Bruce Banner. Pleasure to meet you." Brittany shook his hand with a smile. She sipped at _his _coffee, her green eyes staring off into space.

"I'd like to know something. Why is it that you continue coming here, if you know I'll steal your coffee?" Bruce chuckled. "Well, this is the most interactions with another person I've had in a while, and I quite enjoy it." She quirked an eyebrow. "You enjoy me stealing your coffee every day?" Bruce nodded. "Of course; I actually think it's funny." Smiling at Bruce, she continued sipping at the coffee until there was none left.

"Well, since I've finished off your coffee, it only seems fair that I buy you another." And with that, she stood and walked to the counter. After a short time, she came back with two steaming cups of coffee. Handing one to him, she settled back into her chair. "I like this; just talking to someone who isn't asking something from me like a lot of people tend to do."

Bruce knew the feeling.

Bruce than noticed for the first time what the girl was wearing. Her long legs were incased in light wash tight fitting jeans and a shirt that read _Monsters Deserve Love Too_. The shirt made him laugh internally. He was definitely a monster, but he didn't think he deserved love. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling this girl was going to try and prove him wrong.

First Chapter! :D I'm quite happy with it. Review lovies. No flames though.

Next chapter should be around maybe Sunday or Tomorrow.

Love, AccioLoki


	2. Shirts

She liked to steal his shirts. Not too long after they had been dating, Bruce noticed more and more of his shirts missing. When he confronted Brittany about it, she didn't try to deny it. "Your shirts are really comfortable." She'd told him one day, before they went missing. He'd told the other Avengers about it, and Clint is still making fun of him.

Bruce then challenged Clint to let Brittany hang out with him, and see if she didn't grow on him. Barton accepted, and came in one day with his shoulders slumped and head down. "She's grown on you, hasn't she?" Bruce asked with a grin. Barton nodded, and chuckled. "She's funny, man, I'll give you that." Brittany then came strolling in with one of Bruce's shirts on.

"Oh hey guys!" She smiled warmly at them all. Clint waved at her, as did Steve and Natasha. "I can't stay long; I've got lunch with my mum." Kissing Bruce on the cheek, she skipped back out. Tony stared after her, and turned to Bruce. "She's…charming, I guess you could say. But, was she wearing one of your shirts?" Bruce chuckled. "Yeah, she thinks they're really comfortable. She steals them."

Tony chuckled. "You've got a great girl, my friend."

Bruce smiled. "Yeah, I do."

I decided to just make these little drabbles.

They won't be very long, and will probably all start out the same. cx Anywho, review, tell me what you think! :)


	3. Laugh

She liked to try and make him laugh.

After working hard all day, he'd come home and just want to relax. Brittany, when nothing else worked, decided that she would make it her task to make him laugh every day when he walked in. So she did.

One day, when Bruce came home, he noticed some clothes littered the floor, thinking the worst, she stormed to her room and threw open the door. Screaming, Brittany turned, and Bruce stilled when he saw what she was wearing.

Covered in green body paint, and no clothes on, and brown hair in a messy bun, Bruce was speechless. "What-why-what are you wearing?" Brittany sighed before walking over. "I know you've had a bad day at work, and well, I thought this would make you laugh…" Bruce started laughing before wrapping her in his arms.

"Oh Brittany, my sweet Brittany, just seeing you makes me feel better. You don't have to do anything else." He kissed the top of her head and pulled back. Brittany smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Well, now that that's settled, I need to wash this stuff off. Wanna help?" She asked slyly.

Chasing her to the bathroom, hands settled on her waist, he couldn't be happier.

Later that night, while Brittany lay snuggled up to Bruce's naked chest, she thought to herself 'I might not have made him laugh, but I _did _make him feel better.' She went to bed that night with a smile on her face.

Another chapter! I like this one, kind of cx I might get another one up today. If anybody has some ideas on what I could write, please let me know.

Okay! Review sugars!  
Love, AccioLoki3


	4. Sick

She liked to take care of him

It was a bitter winter. Bruce had taken Brittany to the park to play in the snow, and Brittany had gotten a cold. Bed-ridden and stuffy, Brittany was miserable. She was adamant that Bruce _not _stay home to take care of her. He been obedient, and gone to work, just like she asked. Coming home every afternoon, he made her homemade chicken noodle soup and read to her, because apparently, the sound of his voice soothed her.

A few days later, Brittany was the one taking care of Bruce, who had inadvertently gotten sick from her. Brittany sat at his side every day, feeding him chuckle soup and cough syrup. Sitting on the couch one night, Bruce drifted off into a very deep sleep, she thought about the past few days. They had been wonderful. Bruce was definitely a great guy.

She heard some shuffling and looked up from her book. Bruce was standing in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt, looking like a lost little boy. Patting the seat next to him, and let him curl up next to her. "Hey sweetie, how you're you feeling?" Bruce nuzzled her shoulder, sighing happily.

"I woke up to any empty bed. Other than that, I feel great." Brittany smiled before checking his forehead. "Alright, babe, let's go to bed." Bruce followed her to the bedroom and climbed into bed, her snuggled close to his side. Bruce smiled to himself, hearing the small snores coming from the girl next to him. Yeah, he felt a whole lot better.

Thank you, Amy, for your idea! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you. Your review actually made my day:) Hope you liked it!  
Love, AccioLoki


	5. Sing

She liked to sing…loudly

Bruce loved everything about Brittany. Even when she was tired and grumpy, he still loved her. But out of all the things he loved about her, her singing was probably the thing he loved the most.

Coming home from work, he would hear music coming from their room. Sneaking back there, he poked his head in and saw his girlfriend standing on their bed, dancing and singing to whatever song was on at the time. He would sit and watch for a little while, and she never noticed him. She was singing off key on purpose, he knew, because any other time, she would sing and hit every note.

One day, he came home, and she was sitting in the living, singing and dancing, hairbrush acting as a microphone. He stood and watched, arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. The song she was dancing to ended and another one came on. She had still not noticed him, so he walked over, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Screaming, she turned around, her face a bright red. Sitting down on the couch, she turned her music off and folded her hands on her lap. Bruce sat beside her, kissing her temple and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She hid her face in his shoulder, soft giggles coming from her. "You, my sweet, are adorable." Brittany looked up and grinned. "Why thank you, my good sir." Bruce laughed with her.

He then turned the music back on, and started dancing and singing. Brittany laughed, covering her face with her hands. Bruce grabbed her hands and pulled her up with him. The two continued dancing and singing until the early hours of the morning, until finally sleep overcame them.

Waking up the next morning, Bruce thought to himself: 'Best night ever.' And went back to sleep with a smile on his face.


	6. Kisses

She liked to kiss him

Bruce loved how affectionate Brittany was. She loved hugs, and cuddling, and generally just being lovey-dovey. But he absolutely adored it when she kissed him. Whenever they were alone, just curled up on the couch, she would randomly turn and kiss him. When they were out in public, she would randomly hug him. Lying in bed at night, she would cuddle into his side.

One night, Bruce was lying down on the couch, and Brittany came out after her shower. She smiled before curling up at his feet. Bruce sat up and pulled her to his side. "Good shower?" He asked, kissing her temple. "It would have been better with you in it." She said slyly. Bruce blushed, brushing her still wet hair off of her forehead.

"Sorry, Britt, I'm just tired, I guess." Brittany smiled lovingly at him, kissing his neck sweetly. "I understand, babe." Bruce nuzzled her neck, pulling her even closer. "I love you, Brittany. I love you more than anything else in the entire world. And, I think it's time you knew my little secret…" He trailed off, and Brittany sat up, eyes filled with worry.

"A long time ago, I was in an accident. I was exposed to too much gamma ray, and now if I get too angry, I turn into this big, green, lumbering monster." Brittany let the information sink in. "Bruce, darling, you're still the same man to me. I don't care if you turn purple with polka-dots, I'll still love you." Bruce stood and pulled his girlfriend to his chest, squeezed her tight.

"You are probably the best girlfriend in the world." Brittany smiled before replying, "And you're the best boyfriend in the universe." And kissed him lovingly, to which he kissed her back.

He definitely loved it when she kissed him.

So, I got this review yesterday that made me smile. It was telling me that they loved these drabbles and that I should keep them up. But, you guys, I'm running out of ideas, so I'm asking you to help me out by giving me some. It could be something you like to do, or something you just make up. I would greatly appreciate it!

Love, AccioLoki


	7. Wrong

She liked to prove him wrong.

Bruce wouldn't be the first to say that he didn't like Loki. He thought he was absolutely crazy, and he didn't trust the God at all. Brittany always got mad at him when he said this, and wouldn't talk to him for a couple hours. She made it her goal to prove him wrong, and that's just what she did.

She came in one day, a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. Bruce quirked an eyebrow at his girlfriend, but she just smiled. "Where were you?" He questioned. Brittany just took a seat next to him and smiled. "Oh, you know…just hanging out with Loki." Bruce got quiet, so Brittany turned her head to look at him.

Bruce was absolutely _livid_. "Why were you with him?" He yelled. Brittany, not a single trace of fear, just smiled at him. "He's really not a bad guy, you know. We got some coffee, talked about what he was expecting when he got back to Asgard. Normal things." Bruce pinched his nose. "Brittany, you know how I feel about him." Brittany turned her body fully towards him.

"I don't care how you feel about him! He's my friend, and I'm going to treat him as such." She then got up, grabbed her jacket, and stormed out.

~I'm a line break~

It was the day that the two Gods were leaving. Bruce smirked internally, until her saw Brittany. She brushed by him, and walked straight up to Loki. Everyone watched with wonder-filled eyes as she stood in front of him, tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his thin frame, and he wrapped his free hand around her waist, his own eyes brimming with tears.

Bruce realized something, and it made him want to kick himself. The two were in fact friends, and Loki treated her, a mere human, with love and respect. Sighing, Brittany stepped back, a watery smile on her face. She walked to Bruce, and watched the two Gods disappear.

She turned to Bruce, tear tracks on her beautiful face. "Brittany, I'm so sorry. You were right, so right, and I didn't believe you." Brittany smiled, before she hugged him. Bruce hugged her back, placing a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you." Brittany giggled. "I love you too, Bruce."

Yeah! Another chapter. I wanted Loki to befriend Brittany, and for Brittany to prove Bruce wrong. I hope you guys liked this! I thought long and hard about it.

Love, AccioLoki


	8. Write

She liked to write.

It wasn't unusual for Brittany to write, but it was unusual for her to write all night. She would sit at the computer, eyes scanning the screen as she reread every line of whatever it was that she was writing. Bruce woke up to an empty bed every night, a sigh escaping his lips. He got up, sometimes, and saw his girlfriend tapping away at the computer.

One night, he woke up and walked out, and saw Brittany fast asleep at the computer. He chuckled, lifting her and going back to the bedroom. Setting her down and covering her up, he went back to see what she was writing. He sat down, curiosity coursing through her. Reading line after line, he began to tense up. It was a report, of some sort; one he couldn't figure out.

He heard Brittany wake up, and waited as she came shuffling out. She rubbed her eyes, and he pointed at the screen. "What's this?" He demanded. Brittany shrugged, still half asleep and a little slow to respond. "Did SHIELD send you to keep an eye on me? Is that what this is?" Brittany's head shot up, and she had tears in her eyes. "You really think I would do that? You trust me so little that you think I would betray you?" Bruce realized how ridiculous it sounded, but didn't retract his questions.

"Then you tell me what it is, because I have no clue." Brittany screamed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "It's fan fiction, that's what it is! God, I love you, but sometimes, I don't feel like you trust me!" Bruce opened and closed his mouth, resembling a fish. He got up and hugged her, regret filling him. "I hate telling people I write fan fiction, because they all say I'm a loser." She had tears in her eyes, and Bruce had quilt in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have ever doubted you."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have. But I forgive you." She smiled and kissed him, both of them retreating to the bedroom. They both slept with smiles on their faces.

Hi! AccioLoki here! :) I'm trying to continue this story the best I can. My other story is giving me some trouble, and it's frustrating the crap out of me. D: I'm sorry, you guys, for the lack of updates. I'll try to continue, but I can't promise anything. I hope you all stick with me:)

Love, AccioLoki


	9. Help

She liked to help.

The two were at the store, Brittany dancing through the aisles, making Bruce laugh. She went to another aisle, and stopped. There, in the middle of the aisle, was a little boy, tears streaming down his face. Brittany bounded over to him and knelt down so she was eye level with him. "What's wrong, sweetie?" The little boy sniffled, more tears leaking out of his eyes.

"I can't find my mommy. I don't know where she is." Brittany hugged the little boy, and Bruce stood behind her. "Come on sweetie, let's find your mommy." She smiled comfortingly at the lost boy, and held his hand as they walked through the store. Brittany stopped when she felt something tugging at her pant leg, and looked down.

The little boy looked up at her, a pout on his adorable face. "My feet hurt." He said, and Brittany bent down and scooped him up, setting him on her hip. Bruce watched this, and thought about how great of a mother she would make. Shaking his head, he followed the two, still searching for the mother.

They heard someone shouting, and stopped to see where it was coming from. A woman, who they assumed was the boy's mother, was running towards them, relief on her face. "Oh my God, thank you so much!" Brittany smiled and handed the boy over, watching his throw his small arms around the woman's neck.

Bruce and Brittany watched them walk away, and smiled when the little boy looked at them and waved shyly. "He's so adorable. When can we have some?" Bruce choked on air, it seemed, and struggled for an answer. Laughing, Brittany said, "Relax, love, I was joking." Bruce thought about what she'd said the rest of the day. He also thought about what a fantastic mother she would make.

AccioLoki reporting for DUTY! Anyway, my wonderful reviewer Amy gave me this idea. And, it made my day:) Well, the review AND the idea cx I hope you enjoy, loves. I actually liked writing this – all of my chapters too, but mostly this one – Maybe next chapter will be something having to do with something. Very cryptic (Not really) . Anywhooooo, Review, my loves:)  
Love, AccioLoki


	10. Defence

She liked to defend him.

Brittany and Bruce sat in the park, enjoying the quiet and their time together. Brittany had her head on Bruce's shoulder, sighing contentedly. She overheard someone talking about Bruce, and looked up, searching for the source of the noise. She saw a couple, hardly seventeen, pointing and laughing at her and Bruce.

Pursing her lips, she stared at them, and when they turned to look at her, she glared. Bruce was completely oblivious to the happening, reading a book about science or something. Brittany patted his arm before standing. He looked up and watched as she approached the couple. He listened intently to what his girlfriend was saying to them.

"You got a problem?" The girl laughed obnoxiously. "Yeah, that monster's here, and you're a freak. You should keep him locked up if you know what's good for you." Brittany had to clench her fist to keep from slapping her. The boy smirked at Brittany, and she turned to him. "You two better shut your mouths if _you _know what's good for you. I won't have little kids talking about me and my boyfriend." The couple laughed, snorts and other unattractive sounds coming out.

"I'm sorry, do you have a sinus infection, or is that just your laugh? Either way, It's unattractive." They stopped laughing, and the girl stood up, hand raised to slap her. Brittany was quicker, and had the girl on the ground before she could even blink. "You try and hit me; I'll hurt you even worse. You talk about my boyfriend; I'll make sure you can't talk. Don't take this as a threat, take it as a promise."

Brittany walked back over to Bruce, who was smiling. "I hate people." She sighed as she sat down. Bruce smiled, kissing her temple. "You're amazing, you know that?" Brittany smiled. "You're more amazing; both of you." Bruce kissed her gently, and they both stood, walking back to their apartment.

AccioLoki, ready for business:3 Amy gave me this idea as well, and I love it:) She's probably the best reviewer I've ever had ^-^ Along with a reviewer on my other story:) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Give me some ideas, I'll love you forever:D  
Love, AccioLoki


End file.
